Unbreakable
by 93rdfragment
Summary: It's said that the red string of fate stretches over time and space. It can even become tangled. However, it can never break. That's what they said.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Title: Unbreakable  
Pairing: Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya (KiKuro)  
Rating: T (for angst)  
Summary: It's said that the red string of fate stretches over time and space. It can even become tangled. However, it can never break. That's what they said.

* * *

I look at my right little finger, curiously. The girls around me had been talking about the red string of fate between destined lovers. I know of that legend where one end of the string is wrapped around your little finger and the other end is wrapped around your lover's little finger. It's said that the red string of fate stretches over time and space. It can even become tangled. However, it can never break. That's what they said.

"Kise-kun."

"Aah!" I jumped slightly at suddenly being pulled from my thoughts. And of course, whoever wouldn't be surprised at Kurokocchi's sudden appearances.

"Practice is starting. Let's go."

I wave goodbye to the girls who are still trying to recover from the earlier surprise and jog over to Kurokocchi's side. I glance over towards him as we walk to where everyone is. He looks the same as ever with his rather blank expression. But I've also seen his face light up in excitement and happiness. I can't help but grin at the image of a smiling Kurokocchi. There is something very warm when the usually stoic Kurokocchi smiles. For those who have seen it, they would surely be drawn to it.

"Why are you smiling like that, Kise-kun? You are creepy."

"Creepy? That's so mean!" I fake a cry but, of course, this is Kurokocchi and he merely gives me a blank stare which really meant that I couldn't fool him with my crocodile tears. I grin again. "Well, I just thought that it would be nice if I could see the red string and who it leads to."

"I don't think you're supposed to see it."

"But wouldn't it be nice if you knew who you were destined to be with?"

"It would. However, Kise-kun, knowing who it is may lead to very bad consequences. It's invisible for a reason."

I look over at Kurokocchi again but he's looking ahead. I contemplate on his words and it does make sense. I understand. I also still feel like knowing who I'm supposed to be destined to. But this is all if it really does exist. I place my hands behind the back of my head. "Hmm. You're right. But whatever. It doesn't exist, right?"

"You'll never know if it does or if it doesn't."

Ah, maybe he believes in it. I wonder which person he likes to be at the other end of his string. That person is lucky. Kurokocchi seems aloof and uncaring. But in truth, he's passionate and determined. Seeing this makes anyone want to also strive harder. He's very kind despite his bluntness. I like Kurokocchi. I feel the need to stay by his side. I feel the desire to be depended upon by him. I stare at him who is so oblivious to my thoughts and feelings. Hey Kurokocchi, you're just a tad bit dense aren't you?

"If it does, I'd want the person at the end of my string to be you."

Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. He's looking at me with those surprised blue eyes. I can feel the heat creeping to my cheeks. Before anything else happens, the whistle for starting practice resounds in the gym. I quickly avert my gaze and join the rest of the members. I don't look back but I know that Kurokocchi has recovered from what I had said and is now joining as well.

* * *

He never brings it up. He never questions me. It's as if I never really said it. But I know I did. I don't talk about it either though. I'm rather afraid of what he would say, of his rejection. To think the Kise Ryouta who is always surrounded and chased by girls likes Kuroko Tetsuya and is afraid of rejection. While it's somewhat laughable, the pain of just the thought of a bitter reality exists and strikes at my heart relentlessly.

Love is such a laudable phenomenon yet a farcical one as well. Why do some find happiness and some not? Why is it that when you like someone - love someone - they don't reciprocate those feelings? Love brings out the best in us but also the worst. That selfish desire to keep the person to yourself and yet also that selfless desire to make them happy even if you have to let go. Love is such a contradictory feeling.

I'm starting to realize day by day that my 'like' has grown into 'love'. And day by day, I also get hurt. It's more painful by each passing day. I see your happiness with others. With Aominecchi, your eyes sparkle through that blank expression. They shine with admiration and determination. I wonder why it can't be me that makes you look like that? Jealousy is such a dangerous thing, Kurokocchi.

I can be your light. I can, Kurokocchi. I always keep telling myself that. I strive harder each day to prove myself to you. But somehow, you never look my way. I'm also blinded by Aominecchi's brightness because I see what you see, his amazing skills. Along with jealousy comes the bitter realization that I could never be your light. You would never choose me. I know that. Yet, I strive even harder. I can't seem to give up. Tell me to stop. Tell me to give up. I feel like I'm draining myself dry with these tender yet painful feelings. I feel my smiles becoming more and more strained, my happiness more and more forced.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?"

You don't seem to care about me but then you always surprise me with these random questions and actions. You know, your oblivious kindness also destroys me. You break my heart without knowing. You show me kindness and make me fall for you more. I fall into the dark depths of my feelings and even deeper wounds caused by them. I give you a carefree smile. Because, Kurokocchi, even though you're sharp at picking things up, you're also quite oblivious at the same time.

"Aaw, Kurokocchi, are you worried about me? Actually, I'm very tired from the photoshoot I had yesterday. Will you comfort me?"

"Please stop with your nonsense, Kise-kun."

* * *

I should be happy that Aominecchi isn't coming to practice anymore, right? Because then, I get the chance to be your light. I can have you to myself. I wonder why I can't bring myself to be as ecstatic as I maybe should be. Hey, Kurokocchi, if I bring Aominecchi back, will you not show that pained expression anymore? It hurts even more to see you this way, more than when you smiled for Aominecchi.

I can't make you happy. I know that. I try my best to though. I try to divert your attention. I try to get you to smile even just a small quirk of your lips. Everything is in vain. The sadness and desperation has swallowed you whole. I can't reach you. I can't save you. I hate it. The life and light that was once there in your clear blue eyes can no longer be seen. Soon enough, it's not just that that has disappeared but you, as a whole. You quit. And even though I see you at the corridors and random places in school, I could never bring myself to talk to you. I would , most likely, only bring you more pain.

So what's the use in playing basketball without you there? I should just quit. But no. I remember the days that you talked so passionately about playing. I remember the you who I fell in love with, the Kurokocchi full of life despite his outward appearance. I've decided to continue playing for that Kurokocchi, for the dream of that Kurokocchi. Maybe he'll come back to me if I do.

* * *

You never came back. You stayed lifeless and going through the motions. I know because I had watched you from afar. I had kept my eye on you. As usual, you didn't notice me doing so. I want to save you but I can't. I'm not the one who can. You need the reassurance of Aominecchi and the others, not me. It's the harsh reality I have to face.

I see you again on the last day of classes. You're heading out of the school gates. You're the sole one going out so early because everyone else is busy meeting up with friends to say goodbye or to go out to have their parties. You're walking away so resolutely. I could run after you and stop you. But something tells me you would have hated me for that. You've already grown to dislike the me who seems arrogant in the games, right? I had only wanted to impress you by saying such arrogant words. It was a huge mistake. My hand is shaking from wanting to reach out to you.

Hey Kurokocchi, won't you turn around even for just awhile? I want you to see that I'm here for you, that I love you. But you don't turn around. You keep on walking away, further and further away. With each step you take away from me, the pain in my chest grows. Love is such a hateful, hateful thing Kurokocchi. Such a hateful thing. Such a painful thing.

As you finally step out of the gates, I feel a tug at my little finger. I raise my hand to see a red string. My heart is beating frantically as my eyes follow the string ending with you. However, as soon as my heart beat frantically, it also stopped as abruptly. The red string is diminishing in the middle. It's being torn apart so cruelly. Why? Why is this happening? I had loved and loved and loved. Why? You are already out of my sight. You have slipped away from my grasp. My head is empty. My heart is empty.

Lies. The string isn't unbreakable. It's so easily torn apart. I just saw it with my own eyes. Lies. I had lost my destined lover. I had lost the one I had come to love with all of myself. Kurokocchi, really, love is such a hateful and painful thing.


End file.
